Plan innecesario
by Nora Felton
Summary: Declararte al chico que te gusta nunca ha sido fácil; y más cuando la chica es extremadamente tímida y el chico un completo despistado. Pero Hinata está dispuesta a declararse, aunque se llevará una sorpresa. Naruto


Aquí mi primer fic de una de las parejas que más me gusta: El Naruhina.

**Aclaración: **Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los uso por diversión.

**Plan inncesario**

Ya lo había decidido.

No podía seguir así. Llevaba años enamorada de él y no había conseguido nada más que sonrisas por parte suya y saludos o despedidas. Eso también se lo daban sus amigos. Pero ella no quería ser amiga de Naruto, quería ser… algo más. Quería ser capaz de hablar con él, de que cada vez que se veían no le sudaran tanto las manos; la voz le desaparecía cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban y cuando tenía voz solo era capaz de decir palabras incoherentes o tartamudear.

Suspiró y se apoyó en la pared del edificio con las manos detrás de la espalda. Miró al cielo. No era fácil declararse al chico que te gusta, y más si eras tímida como ella. Y ahí estaba, esperando a la persona que quizás le ayudara a conquistar al chico.

La vio salir del hospital ojeando unas hojas que Hinata dedujo serían informes de pacientes, por como los observaba y leía para ella misma. La chica alzó la vista de los informes y la vio. Ordenó los informes y caminó hacia ella.

-Hola Hinata.

-Hola Sakura.

Sakura le sonrió.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Esperas a alguien?

- Sí, bueno, te esperaba a ti.

- Oh – sonrió- pues aquí me tienes.- Hinata empezó a sonrojarse. Estupendo, si no era capaz de hablar con su amiga sobre Naruto, ¿Cómo se iba a declarar entonces?- Hinata, ¿estás bien?

- Ehh… sí. Esto, ¿podríamos hablar en otro sitio?

Sakura la miró detenidamente. Estaba realmente nerviosa y, como de costumbre, jugaba con sus manos mientras mantenía la cabeza baja. Sonrió. Ya sabía por donde iban los tiros.

- Claro. Vamos a tomar un helado y hablamos más tranquilamente.

Hinata la miró y asintió con la cabeza, mientras caminaban hacia un puesto de helados.

..0.0

-Oye teme.

-¿Qué?

Silencio.

-Nada déjalo.

-Hmp.

Sasuke miró a Naruto que estaba a su derecha. Estaban en el Ichiraku tomando ramen después de toda la mañana y tarde entrenando. Naruto miraba su _primer_ plato de ramen. Y eso era lo que Sasuke encontró extraño. _Era el primero_. Llevaban en el Ichiraku media hora y a esas alturas Naruto debería de ir por su sexto plato. Volvió a mirarlo. Tenía su cabeza apoyada en su mano derecha mientras con la otra jugaba con los palillos. Algo le preocupaba y era algo muy importante.

-Suéltalo ya Naruto.

Naruto pegó un bote al ser sacado de su pensamiento. Miró a Sasuke que seguía mirando su plato, pero estaba pendiente de él y escuchándole. Suspiró.

-Creo que estoy enamorado.

Silencio otra vez.

- Que novedad.

-¡Sasuke! –le reprochó.

Sasuke siguió mirando su plato.

- Estás enamorado desde que te conozco- dijo y Naruto vio como lo decía en un tono molesto, como si no le gustara ese tema, y Naruto comprendió de que no estaban hablando de la misma persona.

-No es Sakura.

Sasuke levantó la mirada del plato, y luego lo miró a él. Vale, esa no era la contestación que estaba esperando.

-¿A no?

- Claro que no. A Sakura la veo como mi hermana, la quiero como una hermana. Además que está contigo.- Sasuke se tensó y él esbozó una sonrisa.- que…- le dio un leve codazo- ¿pensabas que no lo sabía?- le dio dos codazos más.

Sasuke tosió levemente intentando reponerse.

- De mi no estamos hablando dobe.

Naruto volvió a mirar su plato.

- ¿Quién es?- preguntó Sasuke.

Silencio.

-Hinata.

Sasuke le miró.

-¿Hinata?- y Naruto se sonrojó. Sasuke no pudo evitar esbozar una media sonrisa. Vaya, vaya, ¿se habría dado cuenta de los sentimientos de la chica? Lo miró y la respuesta le vino enseguida. No. Solo había que verlo.

-¿Y por qué no se lo dices?

-Pues… te parecerá tonto, pero cada vez que la veo me pongo a hacer tonterías…

-¿Más tonterías?

- ¡Idiota! ¿No ves que me estoy sincerando? –Sasuke sonrió otra vez- Cuando me gustaba Sakura no me importaba decirle a todo el mundo que me gustaba y que iba a intentar conquistarla. Pero con Hinata es distinto, tartamudeo y digo cosas que no tienen sentido.

Sasuke meditó unos segundos. Ahí estaba él, haciendo de _asesor del amor_. Quien lo diría ¿eh? Sasuke Uchiha, ex traidor de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja, criminal de rango S, dando consejos de cómo declarársele a una chica. La verdad es que esto tenía fácil solución: _Le dices al dobe que la Hyuga está colada por él desde que ingresamos a la academia y listo, _le hablaba su conciencia. Fácil y sencillo.

-Sasuke…- el Uchiha le miró- tu… ¿tu crees que Hinata me corresponda?

_Ciego._

Sasuke sacó dinero de su bolsillo y lo puso encima de la barra. Luego se levantó de la silla, puso sus manos en los bolsillos y camino hacia la salida, Naruto iba a gritarle un par de cosas pero se calló al ver que su amigo se detenía justo en la puerta del restaurante, de espaldas a él.

- En verdad, eres un ciego Naruto- el rubio frunció el ceño. Se sinceraba con él, le decía quien le gustaba, ¿Y que le decía él? ¡Le insultaba! ¡Maldito Sasuke! Le iba a…- Ella lleva enamorada de ti hace años, pero creo que tú no te has dado cuenta ¿verdad?- Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿Había…¿había dicho que Hinata le quería? Sintió una opresión en el pecho y un cosquilleo en el estómago, y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de felicidad.

- ¡Sasuke esp…!

Pero Sasuke había desaparecido.

..0.0

-¿Quieres declararte a Naruto, no?

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¿Cómo…? Sakura vio su expresión y contestó:

- Estás muy nerviosa, y conmigo no te comportas así a menos que estemos hablando de Naruto.- sonrió.- ¿Verdad?

Hinata suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

- Ya estoy cansada de estar callada Sakura. Llegué a pensar que esto que sentía sería admiración, ya sabes, Naruto siempre decía que llegaría a ser el mejor ninja de la aldea y se convertiría en Hokage.-Sakura sonrió-. Pero no es admiración, estoy enamorada de él, Sakura. Y quería pedirte ayuda, porque no sé si seré capaz de empezar la conversación y…- Sakura cogió las manos de Hinata.

- Claro que te ayudaré. Para eso están las amigas ¿no?- Hinata sonrió- Me encantaría que Naruto y tu estuvierais juntos.- soltó las manos de Hinata y las alzó estirándolas completamente- ¡Hay que trazar un plan!- gritó emocionada. Hinata sonrió, Sakura era increíble.

..0.0

Iba caminando hacia su casa. Todavía recordaba la conversación con Sakura. Había que ver la imaginación que tenía su amiga. Habían hecho un plan para mañana y así poder acercarse a Naruto y después todo quedaba en manos de ella; tenía que ser valiente y dejar a un lado su timidez. Mañana le diría a Naruto lo que sentía y esperaba que él le correspondiera.

Giró la esquina y vio la calle donde se encontraba la mansión Hyuga, caminó unos cuantos pasos pero se detuvo al ver a alguien allí parado. Su corazón pegó un brinco que Hinata se pensó que se le saldría del pecho. No podía ser. ¿Qué hacia Naruto allí? ¿Acaso esperándola a ella? Imposible pero entonces ¿A quién? _Hinata cálmate, a lo mejor te está esperando_, pensó. Tomó aire y siguió caminando, notando como cada paso que daba hacia él, el corazón le latía más y más fuerte. Naruto estaba apoyado en la pared mirando sus pies mientras que sus manos estaban detrás de su espalda. Notó que alguien se acercaba y cuando alzó la vista la vio.

De un bote se reincorporó y Hinata paró en seco. Se quedaron mirando sin decirse nada, hasta que Naruto rompió el silencio.

- Hola Hinata.

Hinata sintió como se ponía como un tomate. _No te pongas nerviosa, camina hacia él_. Completó el camino que les separaban y le sonrió.

- Hola Naruto.- el rubio sonrió aún más- ¿Qué…¿Qué haces aquí?

-Oh- río nervioso mientras se rascaba la nuca- esto… venía a hablar contigo.

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida. Con ella, venía a hablar con ella.

-¿Hinata?

Hinata despertó de su ensoñación y vio como él se había acercado un poco más a ella.

-¿Y… ¿de que querías hablar?

Naruto la miró a los ojos, tenía las mejillas coloradas y las manos detrás de la espalda, seguramente cogiéndoselas para evitar su nerviosismo. Y ahora lo que le dijo Sasuke le encajó perfectamente. _Ella lleva enamorada de ti hace años, pero creo que tú no te has dado cuenta ¿verdad? _Y tenía razón. Por eso ella cada vez que se veían se ponía así, jugaba con sus manos y mantenía la cabeza baja. Incluso alguna que otra vez se había llegado a desmayar. Y él ni se había dado cuenta. Tomó aire y rezó para que la voz le saliera firme.

- Se que no hablamos mucho pero…- Hinata lo seguía mirando sin apartar la vista de sus ojos- me preguntaba si… querrías salir mañana conmigo.

Hinata bajó la vista rápidamente, e intentó recuperar el aire que parecía que se había esfumado después de esa pregunta. ¿Una cita? Con Naruto.

Naruto la siguió observando y al ver que ella no respondía sintió miedo. Y si… se había olvidado de él. Sasuke le había dicho que ella estaba enamorada de él, pero a lo mejor ella había encontrado a otro. Ahora que pensaba más, la había visto más de una ocasión pasear por la aldea con Kiba y Akamaru. ¿Y si ella y Kiba…?

- Me encantaría Naruto.

_Idea desechada._

La miró otra vez. Le miraba a los ojos y sonreía, con las mejillas sonrojadas, y Naruto sintió una opresión agradable en el estómago.

-¿En serio?- preguntó con una enorme sonrisa.

Hinata sonrió más y asintió con la cabeza, pero lo que vino a continuación no se lo esperaba.

Naruto se acercó a ella y bajó el rostro para unir sus labios con los de ella. Hinata se quedó petrificada y con los ojos abiertos. La estaba besando. Iba a responder pero Naruto se separó y se quedaron mirando los dos sonrojados.

- Lo… lo siento Hinata. De verdad no quería…yo… perdona si te ha molestado pero…

-No.

Naruto la miró sorprendido.

- No…no me ha molestado Naruto.- sonrió Hinata- al contrario.- murmuró esto último bajando la mirada. Sintió como la mano de Naruto se deslizaba por su mejilla y le alzaba el rostro para que lo mirase.

-Entonces…- carraspeó- ¿Me dejarías hacerlo otra vez?- Hinata asintió y Naruto volvió a besarla, pero esta vez durante más tiempo. Mantuvo la mano en la mejilla de la chica y con su pulgar le acarició lentamente mientras se besaban. Con la otra mano la acercó desde su cintura para acercarla lo más posible a él. Hinata subió tímidamente sus manos hasta enlazarlas en el cuello del chico, y Naruto bajó la mano de su mejilla y la puso con la otra abrazándola completamente de la cintura. Acarició los labios de Hinata con su lengua para pedir permiso, y Hinata abrió los labios para profundizar el beso. Cuando sintió la lengua de Naruto buscar la suya, sintió como un calor se extendía por su vientre. Sus manos acariciaron los cabellos del rubio y Naruto suspiró entre sus labios por el escalofrío que le produjo esa caricia. Poco a poco el beso pasó a ser un roce de labios hasta que se separaron para recuperar el oxígeno. Naruto apoyó la frente con la de Hinata mientras sus respiraciones se calmaban. Hinata abrió lentamente los ojos y su corazón se encogió al ver al chico con los ojos aún cerrados, lentamente los abrió y su mirada se encontró con la de la chica. Ambos sonrieron. El chico se acercó hasta rozar sus labios.

-Entonces…- murmuró sin dejar de mirarla.- hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana Naruto- murmuró Hinata como si hablaran en susurros para que nadie les escuchara. Naruto sonrió y le dio un último beso, se separaron, Naruto le sonrió y se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta que Hinata le perdió de vista. Cuando no lo vio, se apoyó en la pared e intentó calmarse. Se llevó una mano a los labios y los acarició lentamente. Todavía no se podía creer que se hubieran besado, aún sentía el sabor de sus labios. Sonrió aún más y entró a la mansión. Se disculpó diciendo que no tenía apetito y subió a su habitación. Se puso cómoda y se metió en la cama.

-Naruto…- suspiró y sonrió aún más.

Al final, el plan que había hecho con Sakura, no iba a hacer falta.

..0.0

¿Que tal? xD


End file.
